Vinnie
Looking For The Person Who Could Be Possessing Vinnie See The Puppeteer (FNAC 3) "A mistake, my mistake... A problem, your problem." ''-Vinnie, Five Nights at Candy's. ''Were you looking for the FNaC 3 Vinnie, Monster Vinnie? Vinnie (also known as the Reverse Puppet or the Sad Puppet) is a secret character in Five Nights at Candy's. It only appears in the Cutscenes of the first five nights. Appearance Vinnie is similar to the original Puppet from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, only with blue cheeks and lips and a frowning mouth. While Vinnie doesn't appear in the main gameplay of the Five Nights at Candy's ''series, it does appear in the cutscenes and minigames. Appearances Vinnie is seen in four of the six cutscenes after you successfully beat a night. In the first one, the camera you control moves from side to side. He really represents the Fnaf two puppet. Not sponsored The second time you look left, Vinnie appears a little far from you. The third time, Vinnie is right next to your camera. When you start to turn to the right, Vinnie jumps in front of the camera with white glowing eyes. The second time Vinnie is presented is at the third cutscene. The setting is like the second cutscene, which is the same conveyor belt with blood-stained animatronic parts. Vinnie is shown twitching, and moves the same way as he does in the first cutscene. The next time Vinnie is shown is the fourth cutscene. New Candy and New Cindy are on the conveyor belt. Vinnie is shown one time on the left side, then disappears. Then New Candy and New Cindy look at you. The last time you see Vinnie is the fourth cutscene. Fixed Old Candy and Blank are on the conveyor belt. Vinnie moves towards the camera and twitches his face while the words: A MISTAKE, MY MISTAKE, A PROBLEM, YOUR PROBLEM appear. He shows up briefly in the second game's first cusscene In the third game he is represented as Monster Vinnie and The Puppeteer with the latter being the one who possess him. Trivia * Vinnie is one of only 2 characters in the series not to physically appear in ''Five Nights at Candy's 2, the other one being Old Candy. However Vinnie does appear briefly in the first cutscene minigame. * Vinnie seems to have some correlation to RAT and The Cat. The Third game explains that the sprit possesses him caused their deaths in life into becoming vengeful spirits and that The Puppeteer was caught and imprisoned. * Vinnie's line "A mistake, my mistake. A problem, your problem." is likely a reference to the fact that he accidentally murdered the RAT's actor (and purposefully did so with the Cat too), but that he never suffered the consequences until Mary conquered her fears. Mary, however, was stuck with the trauma of him murdering her animatronic friends for many years until she saw a therapist. Gallery FNaC Puppet Closer to Cam.jpg|Vinnie during the night 5 cutscene. Puppet in front of Camera.jpg|A different position from the night 5 cutscene. Unknown Room Middle 5 with Puppet.jpg|The factory room from FNaC 2 with the Fixed Old Candy and Blank animatronics. maxresdefault.jpg|Night 1 Cutscene Www.GIFCreator.me MAvQxn.gif|Vinnie twitching 531.png|Vinnie's last frame while during the Night 5 Cutscene. MY_MISTAKE_YOUR_PROBLEM.gif|What Vinnies message says on the camera. "A Mistake" "My Mistake" FNaC 3 ' ThePuppet.gif|Puppet transforming into Vinnie Poopet.gif|Vinnie seen as the puppet in fnac2 ReversePuppet.png|Vinnies face brighten up. Its_Him.gif|Vinnie transformed into Monster Vinnie Thanks you for Playing.png|Vinnie with the other animaltronics from Fnac 1 to 3. ' Teasers Teaser Final (2).png|The Mistakes Happen Teaser Brightened Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Puppet Category:FNaC 1 Category:FNaC 2